


Denial

by Miah_Kat



Series: Drabble Dump [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, i wrote it thinking of NaruSaku but you don't have to, no definitive pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this is your idea of some kind of joke, I'm not laughing." He growled, slamming his palms down on his desk..." </p>
<p>Shikamaru has some very unsettling news for his Hokage; no definitive pairing; angst; character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

_“There are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn’t true; the other is to refuse to accept what is true.”_  
—Soren Kierkegaard

“If this is your idea of some kind of joke, I’m not laughing.” He growled, slamming his palms down on his desk, scattering various pieces of loose paper.

“I’d never joke about something like this; you _know_   that.” The messenger replied, exasperation edging his words. His brown gaze locked to cobalt blue, recognizing and understanding the reactions burning there: distance, anger, despair, and denial. Especially denial.

“Then you’re lying.” The blonde-haired man insisted, standing straight as he clenched his fists tightly.

“ _Why_   would I lie? She was your—” he was interrupted by the blonde’s distressed snarl.

“ _Is!_ She _is_ my—” he broke off with a strangled sob, reaching up to clench his robe where it covered his heart. Gritting his teeth against the onslaught of emotional agony, he sank into his chair, having no choice but to listen to his friend’s hurried words.

“I’m sorry,” the brunette sighed, stepping toward the blonde. “I’m so sorry; we tried our best to save her but…her wounds were too great…and she was our only medic. She did what she could, too, but we knew…she knew…it wouldn’t be enough. There wouldn’t be enough _time_.” He stepped forward until he was beside his friend, placing a uselessly comforting hand on the man’s shoulder.

“She made me promise to tell you…that she loved you and that she was sorry she couldn’t keep her promise about returning safely.” He said softly, averting his eyes from the pained expression that overtook the blonde’s whiskered features.

A sob tore itself from his throat at the words and his fist twisted violently in the fabric of his Hokage robe, an outward show of the inner heartbreak he was experiencing. He hunched forward at the waist, shoulders shaking with the force he used to try to keep his tears at bay as he tried to process the news that his fiancé would never again return to his side.

All because _he_ had—unknowingly—sent her to her death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
